


Raised By The Devil (A Bunch Of Dabbles Of Techno Trying To Parent) (UNDER A REWRITE)

by Jv_chara



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (This is gonna be fluffy until later on, (me adding more tags for the angst later on), ; ), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby Dream, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade-centric, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like reading comments, Little Brothers, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, So please comment : D, Wholesome, haha - Freeform, lost family, sapnap - Freeform, slight angst, some twists and turns, then ANGST)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jv_chara/pseuds/Jv_chara
Summary: Technoblade had nothing.Nothing of worth anyway.He only had one thing of worth and that was him being part human,and he didn't even like that part of him.That is the only worth that the other piglins had for him,Techno could destroy protrals while they could not.They told him that is the purpose why they keep him alive.And do Techno believes them.The purpled portals were his target.If the humans did not throw any of use to them,techno would destroy the portal.A new portal appeared a few days ago,the piglins saw no use for it and have traded a good amount of gold for its destroment.Never had he imagined to find a little human come from one of them.
Relationships: (No romance.....yet), Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 77
Kudos: 707





	1. Atticus

**Author's Note:**

> (These are just dabbles, with some plot I suppose.
> 
> But its nothing much )

__________________________________________________________________________  
We will be lost and found a thousand times..  
__________________________________________________________________________

“BaBa!” 

Techno observed the tiny chubby figure as it raised its arms,almost asking for him to pick it up.If this were any other creature,techno would have been disgusted and left it be but this creature was different to him.

“It’s a human”

Techno knows he is not a normal piglin.He had long hair,more fleshy face and rounder eyes,he would often hear the other piglins calling him a “Human”,he didn’t know what a human was in concept,but he was often called one.He knows that is the reason why the other piglins leave him alone.

The little human was in a green piece of clothing and with a hoodie,hiding its hair.

This tiny little ‘’human’’ interested him in a way.

He picked him up and the thing giggled at him,looking cheerful at him.Techno never had anything looked at him like that.

Techno saw that the little thing must have come from a portal that has been open for a while,the other piglin says to kill anything coming from it.Techno looked at the tiny figure,seeing if it is a threat.

The thing just looks back at him with big green eyes.

Techno signs and goes towards the portal,thinking that he would put the thing back to whatever it came from and go on with his day.

When he came towards the portal however,the piece of clothing blocking the things head came off,revealing curly blonde hair,or in techno’s view,golden hair.

Techno could not stop looking,he pats the things hair,

“It doesn't feel like gold,but it is soft” 

Not many creatures in the nether have hair,other than this thing and techno himself.The thing keeps looking at him and it smiles.The thing flaps his arms around,asking to move closer to techno.Techno moved the thing away from him,but ends in defeat and bring it closer.The thing is warm,very warm.

Things in the nether are not warm,they are hot.

But this creature was warm,a type of warmth he had never experienced.

Techno knew it may be irrational to keep this little thing,a little “human”,a thing that would get killed easily if left alone.

He looks at the the purple portal and looks back to the now small sleeping figure in his arms

He tries to convince himself that the reason he is going to keep him is because of the golden hair and nothing more, the only thing worthed to keep him.

Techno shifts the tiny human in his arms,holding it closer.

Techno looks at the portal again,now hearing people on the other side,he couldn't hear the people talk clearly but the words ‘dream’.

Techno wonders if they wanted to kill the small thing.

No,his small little human thing.

His emotions flare up in anger,thinking that they would kill this defenceless little human thing.His little human thing.

Piglins,ghasts,striders and many mods talk about the cruelness of humans.How many tiny humans who do not look like ‘proper humans’ are dropped here and left to die.

Techno was one of those humans,he was told he was the only one to survive this far.

That the blood god has been on his side for his survival.

Techno has refused to be called himself a human ever since,for all he knows he is a piglin and not whatever a “human” is.

These portals were made by some humans to throw waste,often unusable and broken items,but often enough they would throw perfectly good items like blade tips on a sword or books.

Or like the tiny thing in front of him.

“D-drem” Techno says as he tries to pronounce the words that he heard the people on the other side say.

“I guess that is your name” 

Techno thought as the portal behind him is destroyed by blue and red nether fugas plants has been pushed over on top of it,making it unable to be used to get in or get out.Techno knew this would only damaged the portal but it would destroy eventually, he had other things to focus on now.

Techno swore he heard yells on the other side of the portal,techno smirked and looked down at his little human he was holding in his arms.

“You better get useful,thing”

“I am not going to deal with you for nothing in return”

“Even if your hair is made of gold”

He walked further and further from the portal,as the yelling got louder and sounded more like what he could describe as cries.

But he kept going.

And didn’t look back.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
...Along this cobbled road us  
__________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A discord with a bunch of amazing people!
> 
> Join if ya want to text about a lot of random mcyt stuff :3
> 
> https://discord.gg/epExfaJaPd
> 
> Also if anybody has request for chapter, just comment and I might or might not do it : D


	2. Jason Behr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a Home

__________________________________________________________________________  
It’s not about finding a home...  
__________________________________________________________________________

“Drem”

“Dreeem”

“Dm”

Techno could only look at Dream at unamusement.Techno had been trying to teach (and learned himself) how to speak.Techno has always collected books that the humans left,some were interesting and some were not but he started to collect them all of them now.The most words the better,humans weren’t piglins (who just grunted and growled).Techno herd from the piglins that humans are sensitive creatures,easily injured and easy to find but hard to communicate with.

“I-i’m tech-hno” 

“Te!” The baby blabbed,raising its arms to techno.

“Tech-hno,it's tech-no” Techno said once again,hoping that the baby would be able to say it.

“Te!” He repeated again,raising his chubby little hands up to techn,asking him to hold him,”TE!TE!TE!” 

“Shhh!”Techno said, trying to shut him up and picked him up.

“I guess that is gonna take more time” 

Techno thought as he tried to comfortably hold his human in his arms.It has been a couple days since he has last found him.The thing was...interesting if he had to say.Techno had never seen a human period,so the way the human acted was new to him.It didn’t do much,he just sleep,blab and pulled on techno’s hair while he is caring him (techno tried pulling back but that ended with the little human crying and that got them in more trouble,so now he is suffers in silence).

“A B C D E F…” Techno began to mumble to dream,he had a book about tiny humans that said to say the alphabet? Techno didn’t understand half of the things in the book said but it didn't hurt to try? 

Techno sneaked around,he moved to make sure the piglin and ghasts don’t see him,from these past days he found out how much this human looked to attracted danger.Piglins didn’t let him come back to his little nest next to them,they tried to make him throw his human to the lava pool,of course he didn;t let them.

While couldn't be able to go back to his nest but at least he got some gold out of it.

Techno was not one to stay in place,that nest was one of many he had across the place.

Techno had no home.

“TE!” The baby blabed as he pulls on techno’s hair,laughing.

Well not the normal definition of a home.

Techno was able to make it to one of his other nests,this one was in the warped forest.While it there was an abundant amount of enderman,he was far safer and had more resources to any of the other nests.It was hidden deep in the forest,under a lot of trees and made of wood.It was small but it will keep both him and dream intact.

“The traitor!Their he is with that human” 

“G,H,I,Q..”

If techno had know how to cuss at the time,he would have right this moment.Techno took his golden sword out and tried to balance the weight of it has he holds dream at the same time.There were only two piglins,one with a sword and the other with crossbow.Techno had moved swiftly to hit the one with the sword,once the one with the crossbow had tried to aim for techno,he dodged and the arrow hits the other piglin,killing it.The piglin looked surprised and scoffed,it tried to hit techno a couple time but was quickly taken down by techno as dream giggled.

“I wonder if all humans like violence?” Techno thought as he leaves the two bodies alone, “They have nothing of use for me,i have to go take him home before more start coming”.

Techno finally takes a step into his nest,it was smaller than he remembered but it is better than anywhere else,at least here he would only have to worry about endermen.

He had a chest in there,there was nothing in there therefore he used it as a place to put dream in.The toddler moved around and kept reaching out to techno,seeming not to like the chest.

“T,U,V,...” 

Techno signed as the human started to pout and tears started to drop.He carried dream out of the chest and sat down.He lied down on the soft gross underneath(he never saw the point on why he needed to replace it with wood) and put dream on his chest.

Techno was honestly really tired,his little human was a tiring thing to care for.

“W,X,Y and-”

“TECH!” Dream yelled out,waking up techno from all of his previous sleepiness.

“Z” Techno said, kinda stunned.

Dream just stared at him with his green eyes and looked very happy,techno just gave his own smile back.

“Go-good enough” 

“I guess to a extent,this is worth it”

_________________________________________________________________________  
“So much as finding yourself”  
__________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A discord with a bunch of amazing people!
> 
> Join if ya want to text about a lot of random mcyt stuff :3
> 
> https://discord.gg/epExfaJaPd
> 
> Also if anybody has request for chapter, just comment and I might or might not do it : D


	3. Woody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teething Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thaannk you Kyuukoi for this : D)

__________________________________________________________________________

Being there for a child  
______________________________________________________________________

“NO!” Techno yelled as he grabs his human away from his sword.

The tiny human was his tiny human but that doesn't mean he doesn't sometimes question why he took the thing in.

“Don't,” He said as he glared at Dream,and dream looking confusedly at him back.

Techno has been noticing that dream has been more ‘chewing’ lately.

If he wasn’t chewing,he was crying.

Techno doesn't know what to do,really.

He has dealt with mobs half his size and even more than one ghasts at a time.

But here is,instead of training,he has to make sure his human doesn't hurt themselves again with chewing.

Techno observes how his human acts without chewing something,as if he is in pain from not having to chew something.

Humans were odd.

Specifically tiny humans like the one in front of him.

The one that is on his lap,chewing his hand.

His human was an odd one,he cries when away from him too long,always lies next to him to sleep,and pulls on his hair,calls him “Tech-Ba” (he has been trying to make him call techno or blade but babies don’t listen much). 

Humans have smooth-ish teeth,not sharp, not sharp at all,so he doesn't mind his human chewing at his hand,though it is quite troublesome. 

Techno signs as he reaches out his parenting book, “How To Be A GREAT Single Mom”.Techno did know what a mother is other than that they are female,and what do they have that make them single? Like they have a single arm? Techno didn’t know or care,as long as it helps him trying to take care of his human.

“Is this all normal for humans?” Techno questioned,he skimmed through it and found something that caught his eye.

“Teething is the process by which an infant's first teeth (the deciduous teeth, often called "baby teeth" or "milk teeth") sequentially appear by emerging through the gums, typically arriving in pairs. The mandibular central incisors are the first primary teeth to erupt, usually between 6 and 10 months of age.”

“Teething?”He said as he looked at the small blonde chew at his hand.

Teething symptoms  
-your baby's gum is sore and red where the tooth is coming through.  
-They are rubbing their ears.  
-your baby is dribbling more than usual.  
-they are gnawing and chewing on things a lot.  
-they are more fretful than usual.

“Is he in pain?”He thought as he looked at the small human chewing at his arm happily.

This also brought up another question to techno,how old was his human? His human was able to crawl and walk (clumsily but enough),and be able to say a couple words,his human also had some teeth? But his human was quite small as well.

Techno signed as he messed with his now sleeping human’s gold hair.He picked him up with his unchewed hand and placed him on his lap.

It doesn't matter anyways.

If his human is in pain,he would allow his hand to be used as something that would minialize it.

He didn’t mind.

Anything for his little human. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Is the most noble thing a toy can do  
______________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I don't know how to write babies okay? So Idk
> 
> Also forgot to mention!   
> A discord with a bunch of amazing people!
> 
> Join if ya want to text about a lot of random mcyt stuff :3
> 
> https://discord.gg/epExfaJaPd
> 
> Also if anybody has request for chapter, just comment and I might or might not do it : D
> 
> Ages - 
> 
> Dream - around 2 year old 
> 
> Techno - around 7-8 year olds
> 
> A couple year time skip soon bc I can not write babies! Lol)


	4. Buzz Lightyear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno tries to make a toy for dream

__________________________________________________________________________  
Life’s only worth living  
__________________________________________________________________________ 

“Hmm” 

Techno observed the wood he cut down,trying to think what to do with it.He has been doing this for a couple of hours now,cutting down wood,looking at it,looking at the book,then failing at what to do next.

It all started when Techno started to read the recently collected book from portal,while he did not get gold or told so to destroy the portals,he still went off to destroy them and collected any trash that came from them.Many books were boring and plain out did not make sense but they were something,he had to stay in their little hide out more to watch out for his little human so they were his only entertainment.Destroying the portals were pointless now since he was not receiving any gold for it but still.Humans were still dangerous and horrible creatures.

“Teechnoo!” Dream screamed as he pointed at the book techno was looking at.

Well not his human.

Not yet anyways,he had to teach his human how to be dangerous in his way.

In the ways of the blood god.

“What is it,Dre?”

“Grass!Grass!” He yelled,pointing at a strange wooden object on the book techno was reading.

“Grass?” It was strange,were there animals like this in the overworld? What is the use of a “GrassHopper”? Is it dangerous? Can it fight?

Techno scoffed,he could probably kill one of these “Grasshoppers” faster than a piglin.He didn't do much of it but Dream was focused on it.

He kept blabbing about it and looking at it,along with other things that were around it.Like “Cats plush”,”Wooden Cars”and other things that techno saw as useless.While he was glab his human was learning more words,it was getting old.He was far too excited for these things,so techno did what techno knows best,he left back to his human parenting books.This time one called,”Parenting For Dummies”.He threw the other one away,it would go on and on but subjects that were not about human care (Why do the “Single Moms” need to drink a lot of wine? From techno’s experience,it tasted bad).

He couldn't find any use in books other than writings about ‘toys” and the safety of some and the danger of others. Techno would have paid more attention if it weren’t for the fact it was very boring.

“His human needed toys?” Techno looked at the energetic dream,looking happily through the pictures of toys.

Techno didn’t really have much to do,he could maybe make something for his human.

How hard can it be? 

Techno had to eat those words,it was the twentieth piece wood he had destroyed and he felt himself start getting more and more close to just destroying the whole warped forest.

“WHAT IS A ‘sandy paper’? A ‘Hammer’? AGHHH FUCK!”Techno yelled out in frustrantly.

“FUCK!” A smaller voice said and techno went silent.

He walked towards Dream and carried him up and smiled.

“At least you learned a new word out of this shitty experience” 

Techno sighed and left to go to their little house.

He was frustrated,he was able to make a fight,kill,survive on his own,has not killed his little human (yet) but he can’t seem to make a small toy.

Techno looked through the paper book again,seeing the small wooden “grass hopper” taunting hom with a dumb smile.

He looked through it again and saw a round and seemingly fluffy toy.

“This looks easier to make” Techno thought,he would only need something fluffy inside it and hold it together with cloth and a string together.

It wouldn't be hard to get any of these items.

Right? 

“TRAITOR!TRAITOR!” 

“Tra!Tra! Tooorrr!” Dream mimicked. 

Techno could never have an easy time? 

He had tried to steal some string and leather from the crossbows of some piglines,he had to sneak because he was carrying his human and he couldn't handle so many at a time.

He had to drop everything to leave running fast when he was noticed. 

When he finally got away from him,he only got one small string and had dropped the leather.

He felt too tired to go back for it.

When he got home,he put dream down and worked on the toy.

He didn’t have leather but he did have something that would work as good.

He got his sword and slashed a piece of his shirt.

He wrapped the cloth around some grass he picked up and pulled it all together with string,he tried his best to make sure the grass didn’t come up from the 

Techno could only look at it disappointed,it did not look like the picture.

He passes the toy to dream,dream just looked at curiously.

Techno would have not blamed dream if he didn’t like it.But dream seemed happy with it,tossing it around and chewing it.

Techno could smile and pass out on the floor.

To only wake up a little later with the plush and dream next to him,with dream deeply asleep as well.

Life is hard.

But it's also good.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
If you’re being loved by a kid  
________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm like speed running these next chapters, I'll make sure to edited them the next time I have a break from school.)
> 
> A discord with a bunch of amazing people!
> 
> Join if ya want to text about a lot of random mcyt stuff :3
> 
> https://discord.gg/epExfaJaPd
> 
> Also if anybody has request for chapter, just comment and I might or might not do it : D


	5. Jodi Picoult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Weird is up with his human's face.

__________________________________________________________________________  
Love is not a because  
__________________________________________________________________________

Feathers 

Feathers in the nether. 

It has been a good while since he had his little human. 

He had learned many things about tiny humans.

How they are rather sensitive.

They cry and sleep a lot.

They are rather odd to say the least.

But feather,feather we are not on the list of things humans had.

“Tech-Ba?” Dream said,looking curiously at techno.

It has been almost a couple of months since Techno has taken in Dream (you could never be sure how much time passes in the nether).They were doing their normal routine.Techno woke up first and drowsy put his sleeping human off his chest and into the chest while he gose out to grab mushrooms.

There is nothing much to eat in the nether,so Techno ether lives off mushroom soup or cannibalism (eating and cooking piglins).Dream had to eat mushrooms,techno made sure to make them extra mushy for him.

When he came back from gathering,dream was wide awake,like always.The baby always liked to be near techno,sleeping or not.

“Hello dre-” Techno reached out to dream before looking closer and saw there was something different with his tiny human.

He squished dream's face and felt the sides being soft,Dream laughed as techno kept looking confused.

The sides were fluffy,it was hair,not his hair was gold,the sides were white.He gently plucked one off Dream and had a closer look.

“Feather?”  
Techno hasn't seen or felt a feather in a long time.

A very long time ago.

Feathers were coming out of the side of dream’s face,and techno did not know why.

He looked through his parenting books but they said nothing about feathers.

Could...his human be a hybrid as well? 

Techno knows that children were often abandoned,he had seen plenty of that (he rather not remember),hybrids were the most common.Humans did not like hybrids.And nether did hybrid and mobs.

But Dream looked more or less human,he looked like everything techno is not.

Did humans have feathers? Dream is the first- 

Techno paused in thought.

Dream is the first PROPER human he has met. 

But is a Dream really human? 

“Te-baba?” Techno hadn't noticed he had been spacing out for a while now as he was holding Dream. Dream was now raising his arms up,asking to be closer to techno.

Techno did,but held dream a little tighter.

Human or not.

This is still his human.

His tiny human.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
It’s a no matter what  
__________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A discord with a bunch of amazing people!
> 
> Join if ya want to text about a lot of random mcyt stuff :3
> 
> https://discord.gg/epExfaJaPd
> 
> Also if anybody has request for chapter, just comment and I might or might not do it : D


	6. Eleanor Roosevelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regret on the opposite side.

__________________________________________________________________________  
Yesterday Is History  
________________________________________________________________________

“Baba!Baba!” 

He laughed as his son pulled his arms up,asking to be picked up.Even though he is now 2 year old he still can’t say ‘papa’.Honestly he couldn't say much other than gibberish and the once in a while world.He had work to do,so he just waved and went back to work.

He was at home,for once surprisingly with only paperwork.He had chosen to do it at the same time as taking care of his fussy and clingy child.

He had a more less action focus case,one involving getting items from the nether to get potions for.Nether portals were a abnormal to any additional home (unless the person was a noble,adventure or royal,they were not needed in normal households).He told himself that it would be only a temporary keep and that he would destroy it after the paperwork.

He should have done it sooner.

He felt himself get sleepy,it was both to early and too late.Dream got up earlier in hours,he started to cry before he got him and decided that he could multitask.

Dream was already distracted with the toys at his playpen,paying no attention to him.

He thought if he closed his eyes for a while,it wouldn't hurt.  
As he was at home.

The nether portal is away in the other room.

His son was safe in the pen playing.

When he opened his eyes again,a hour already past.

The pen was open.

And the portal still up,glowing.

“DREAM! DREAM! DREAM!” 

No  
No no  
No no no no no no-  
He couldn't have..  
He had to be in the other room,he had to be he had to he HAD to be-

He ran around the room but nothing,he heart dropped at the room that were bare of any 

He frantically ran to the portal,but instead met it the purple waving colors glitch,glish to nothing,as if it was getting destroyed.

He didn’t have anything to fix it with.

He could only frantically put out his arm out the bits still glowing,hoping,pleading that he would maybe be able to grab his son or something-!

But nothing

The glowing particles of the portal stopped.

And he could only kneel at the sight of the now deactivated and destroyed portal in front of him.

His mind was fogged.

His throat felt tight.

His lip quivered.

“N-no”  
Were the only things he could whisper,as he tried to touch the deactivated portal.  
He had failed 

He had failed himself

His Wife

His son 

Phil had failed everything 

And had lost his everything.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Tomorrow is a mystery  
________________________________________________________________________

He looked at the empty crib,it was a small white one with deep green sheets and light green blankets.It was as messy as since the day he failed,even the small cat plush he gifted for his second birthday was still there.Waiting for its owner's eventual return.He went to grab the plush,he looked through all the small bit marks at it and all the stitches connecting the it together.His knees felt weak.

He worked with the majority with crimes that involved attacks on hybrids,it involved traveling far and wide.

Away from his son.

He left Dream with friends while he goes on with work,which was often.

Coming home to see his son,raising his hands and failing to call him “Baba” instead of papa,it gave him a peace of mind.

A peace of mind that he is doing good by leaving his son alone,helping hybrids and keeping others and him safe.

That bringing peace to hybrids and humans would help for dream when is older.

That he would grow up in peace.

Grow up with having not to fear about being hunted for humans.

He didn;t know he was sacrificing his short time with his son by doing for what would be for his future.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
And today is a gift,  
________________________________________________________________________

“M-mr?” A soft voice called out,he turned around to see the small brunette. 

“Wilbur? I told you to call me Phil” He smiled back at the timid boy.

It's been 3 years since then.

Instead of a crib,there were two cribs and a small bed.

It has only been three years since he lost clay.

Phil was checking the twins,a grumpy blonde and loud name Tommy,a human, and a curious and calmer lighter brunette Tubbo,a bee hybrid.  
“It's late,did you have a nightmare?” Phil said, kneeling down to Wilbur’s height.

Wilbur nodded and phil smiled.

“Don’t worry I have plenty of those too” Phil ruffled Wilbur’s hair and carried the 6 year old up, “We could stay up a little late,how about you show me more of your singing?” The siren hybrid lights up at the thought of singing.

It's been 3 year.

He found the trio during another attack on a hybrid town earlier in the year.

He has since left the force and decided that he is gonna do it right this time.

Wilbur,tubbo and tommy were not a do over or a replacement for dream.

Nothing would replace him,but that doesn't mean he couldn't fix his past mistakes.

He won’t fail them. 

Not this time.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
That is why it is called a present.  
________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the last chapters with baby dream! Chapters are going to be slower for now on since my break is almost over, perhaps longer? Who knows : ) 
> 
> (Also I don't know much about Phil so if writing is off is bc of that lol)
> 
> (I also have ALOT of editing lol)
> 
> A discord with a bunch of amazing people!
> 
> Join if ya want to text about a lot of random mcyt stuff :3
> 
> https://discord.gg/epExfaJaPd
> 
> Also if anybody has request for chapter, just comment and I might or might not do it : D


	7. Unused Part For Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I cut out,migh to might not deleted this when editing and just add to it but here it is.

Just like that,gone. 

Just like his wife,he was gone.

And it was all his fault.

His wife died at childbirth,he couldn't sleep for days,weeks even after.

But his son was here,he tried to function for his son,but even so just looking at his eyes reminded him of her,his deep green eyes.

His name was Clay,but he has since been calling him Dream.

His nightmares got worse and worse but wherever clay was sleeping in the room with him or even when he thought of his son,he could fall into a deep sleep.

He was like his own living dream catcher.

His dream.

Oh god

His Dream ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A discord with a bunch of amazing people!
> 
> Join if ya want to text about a lot of random mcyt stuff :3
> 
> https://discord.gg/epExfaJaPd
> 
> Also if anybody has request for chapter, just comment and I might or might not do it : D


	8. Alice Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 year time skip,Techno trying to get up but Dream wants to keep sleeping

__________________________________________________________________________  
Time moves slowly,  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Wings 

If feathers were one thing,wings are something else to Techno.Dream’s wings started to grow in a couple months after feathers started appearing.They started off small until they were not.

Techno tried to get up,he and dream were taking their usual nap.His human was no longer a tiny human anymore,he was slightly taller and bigger,making techno’s life slightly harder.Dream was now on top of him,sleeping on his chest,his wings working as a blanket and added more weight onto him.

Dream’s wings were a plain white with slight green tips on the corner of them,since they started growing they haven’t stop.They are long in length and height,it surprises him how Dream would be able to stand up and move around with those things.

His wings were not the only thing that were different about Dream.His hair has grown longer and grown to a more darker gold now.He reached techno’s knees now,techno haven't changed much either,he grew taller and had hair longer but dream has had the most changes out of the both of them.

“Dream wakes up” Techno said,trying to get up but Dream still clings to him.

Dream squirms around but shakes his head,refusing to get up.

“Few more minutes,”Dream said softly,not opening their eyes.

Techno was not one or used for affection,until Dream.Techno can’t actually remember what it was like before finding Dream.Life was probably more easier and carefree,if not a bit more boring he supposes.

Techno groaned in annoyance but stayed put,lying back down and ruffling Dream’s hair.

“Fine” 

He caught myself smiling a bit before going back to sleep,holding onto the thought of how much time has passed.

“And for the better”  
__________________________________________________________________________  
But it passes quickly.  
__________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but oh well
> 
> I promise I'll try to make them longer :3
> 
> Ages- 
> 
> Dream - 5 
> 
> Techno - 11
> 
> Wilbur - 9
> 
> Phil - Old 
> 
> Tommy and Tubbo - Around 1 and half (Its gonna be a while until we see them again) 
> 
> (Other time skip after like 3 chapters bc older kids are easier to write)
> 
> (Plus I actually might have actual story for when Dream is older)

**Author's Note:**

> A discord with a bunch of amazing people!
> 
> Join if ya want to text about a lot of random mcyt stuff :3
> 
> https://discord.gg/epExfaJaPd
> 
> Also if anybody has request for chapter, just comment and I might or might not do it : D


End file.
